


I won't rest till you are safe inside

by Jonsalover101



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsalover101/pseuds/Jonsalover101
Summary: In truth she hasn't spoken to Jon much but what could she do now? It was late and the street was not crowdy and all this situation was scary. She just needed someone to just take her back home ...





	I won't rest till you are safe inside

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first jonsa prompt and my first atemp to publish anything that I have ever written . Also English is not my mother languange so forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope you guys like it .Engoy ... Also comments foe improvement are always welcome

Sansa stepped out the bar ready to burst into tears but she wouldn't give this dick Ramsey what he wanted. Not today anyway.Now she just needed someone to take her back home. The first person that came to her mind was her sister Arya. But if Arya knew what just happened she would beat Ramsay and then she would have to bail her out of prison. Then it was Robb her brother but he was overprotective when it came to her andshe would have to bail him out, just like Arya ...

Her next thought was to call Dany but she was out of town with her boyfriend Drogo. And then there was another horrible idea. No it was a terrible idea, but she was desperate at the point. Her mind fled to Jon Snow her brothers' best friend. She thought of his grey eyes and his dark curls. Jon was kind. He would not ask too many questions and he would not deny her a ride, even in the middle of the night.The problem was that they were never close, they didn't talk much and they last saw each other last Christmas although they lived in the same small city.

Life is a bitch after all. She took out her phone and typed Jons name in the name research. Sansa stared at her screen for a minute. Here goes nothing ...

One ring

Two

Three

Please pick it up, I truly need you right now

<<Hello?>> Jons tired voice came from the other end of the line.

<< Hey Jon. It's Sansa. I am so sorry to bother you but I really need a ride home. Could you please come?>>

<Yes sure.Where are you?>

<< I am at Kings Landing club>> <I will be there in ten> and he hang up...

Jon was there in less than 10 minutes. He parked his car right in front of her. When she entered the car , he looked worried. It's not that the oldest Stark sister called him every day to come pick her up in the middle of the night.

The drive home was silent and a bit awkward.<< I could never thank you enough for what you are doing.>> She said with her soft voice. 

<<It's not a big deal Sans>>. He looked at her intensily for a couple of seconds. 

<<Are those brises? Sans what happened?>> 

<< Um nothing. It's not a big deal. You don't have to worry about it>>

 Suddenly he stops the car at the side of the road, he steps out and goes to her side and before she can do anything he grabs her hands and checks her bruises.

<<That bastard will pay. I promise you. I will take care of it myself. Did he force you into anything?>> 

<<No, he just became a little violent that's all.>>

 He got back into the car and started driving. And then they reached her home. 

<< Jon I really want to thank you>>

<< I would do anything for you...>> she stared at him trying to figyre out what he meant by that 

<< I mean you are Robbs' sister and you Starks were always good to me and ... >> What more could he say? He wasn't carefull and he practically just confessed to Sansa Stark that he was in love with her. Thank the gods that she could not figure out everything like how he had been in love with her since he was a boy and she was a girl. That bastard had the most gracious woman in the entire Westeros and he mistreaed her... 

  Sansa smiled. She always liked Jon. Since she was a girl. He telling her he would do anything for her was just a start. She knew  it . She got out of the vehicle and wished Jon goodnight. Jon watched her get to her house and that's whe he finally relaxed. She was finally safe inside...


End file.
